Scrutiny
by roguehobbit
Summary: One-shot. Ryou’s losing it. And as he goes, he makes some observations.


Disclaimer: If I wanted to take credit for something I had nothing to do with, it probably wouldn't be something like Yu-Gi-Oh. Just saying.

Name spellings: I watch YGO on Saturday mornings on Kids WB. The spellings exhibit that.

Takes place after Yami and Yami Marik duel, and he (Yami Marik) is sent to the Shadow Realm...yeah...And Bakura comes back...

First off, let me say this. You, the random reader, probably know more about YGO then I do. My watching of Yu-Gi-Oh is sporadic, to say the least. Bakura (Ryou) is the main reason I still watch it. I don't know that much about him though. He had a sister, right? And a dad? Anyway, in this fic he has a dad who is off...somewhere...So Bakura is on his own. That's how he is in the show...? Gah, I should pay more attention...

Thanks go out to Auramistealia for beta reading this. Without her, it would have been even more screwed up.

Ryou is experiencing some mental deficiencies. Depression, combined with all he's been going through has placed him in a very strange state of mind. So the path of his thought patterns will seem _really_ random.

x

x

x

Loud banging brings me back to consciousness. Where is that coming from? Someone's at the door, idiot.

Ah, Bakura's insight is always appreciated.

Wait...that wasn't him talking. That was me. Huh.

I open the door, wondering who is knocking on my door at 9:00 in the night. Not that that is so late, but practically nobody visits me. At any time.

To my surprise, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are standing there. In that order. I've always wondered how Yugi manages to be in front all the time. Must be some sort of survival instinct that short people have.

"Hey, Bakura, what took you so long to get the door?" says the ever so couth Tristan.

"Uh...I was watching an anime...and I fell asleep." Now, why are you here? But of course I don't say that. Wouldn't be in character.

"You should practice playing duel monsters. Maybe you'd actually win some games if you did." Joey says, laughing, passing Yugi and entering my home.

Down boy, I think, trying to conquer the urge to bash Joey over the head with the conveniently placed potted plant.

I used to be able to blame all homicidal urges on my psychotic yami. He's not taking any credit for them anymore though. Says it's all me. Great. Perhaps I have a schizophrenic personality, on top of a loony spirit who possesses my body periodically. The joys of being me...

Another thing that's always caused me confusion about Yugi, is his hair. How in the world does he get it like that? It can't be natural. People can't actually believe that...come on, I've been accused of dyeing, and my hair is at least a single color.

The design...did he experiment before coming up with that final result? Did his grandfather help? Does he get odd looks from the cashier when he buys the massive amounts of hair gel needed to keep it like that?

I don't know why I'm thinking about this now. I should just ask him. It's not like this conundrum keeps me up at night or anything, but still...

Ugg. I'm going crazy. That has to be the explanation. Or Bakura's found some way to influence me, without taking over. Such pleasant options. I think I'd prefer the latter, though. If it's his doing, it's not my fault.

Oh...someone was talking to me. Zoned out there. "Uh, what?"

Yugi is staring at me, looking concerned. He's good at that. Almost as good as Tea. "I asked if something is wrong. You didn't come to school today."

Oh yeah.

Wait, why'd it take them so long to come check up on me? Not that I expected them to check up on me. So I guess this should be a pleasant surprise. Hmm.

Whoops. Still haven't answered Yugi's question. "Uh...I overslept." 'Uh' seems to be the basis of my vocabulary today.

"All day?" Tea asked, "Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

Well now I have. Twenty-four hours of unbroken sleep should rejuvenate me. If I was really asleep.

Quick! Gotta be faster with the responses! "No, not really." Is an explanation needed?

Apparently yes. They're all staring at me. Except Joey. He's watching the television that hasn't been off since yesterday afternoon. I really hope Dad sends the money for the bill on time...

Darn it. Response time needs work. Lying might help. "I've been having bad dreams, so it's been harder to fall asleep."

Tea looked extremely sympathetic. Wow, you actually believe that Tea? Or do you have bad dreams? Huh. I would have never suspected that. Maybe she actually has a deeper personality then anyone expected. Maybe, like me, it's all an act.

One can only hope.

I really should stop being mean to people I like in my thoughts.

"Aww, I'm sorry Bakura. Do you remember what they are of?"

Yay, a way out. "No." Should add more, I guess. "They're all fuzzy...and then I forget anything about them after I wake up."

I'm getting really good at lying. Bakura would be proud.

Tea starts rattling off some things one should do when having bad dreams. I tune her out (or zone out, I keep doing that) and observe what the others are doing.

Joey is still watching TV, now accompanied by Tristan who had raided my fridge before joining him. Yugi is sitting by them, but has his duel deck out, and is staring at several cards as if this could help him in his next duel. It wouldn't surprise me if he started talking to them.

Yugi Yugi Yugi. When will you learn? Duel Monsters is a trap. Drawing you in, making you think it is an innocent card game...

But it's evil. According to various Yami's and other eccentric people it's what the ancients used to control people, and the dark forces. Shouldn't that give you a clue? Duel Monsters shouldn't be played by normal mortals.

But then, Yugi isn't a normal mortal. Neither am I. Damn those yamis...

And, I guess in normal games, if you lose you don't get sent to the Shadow Realm. But then lately none of us has played normal games, with normal stakes.

The Shadow Realm...not an enjoyable place. I shudder, remembering my time spent there. And I was only rescued because Yami Yugi defeated Marik's darker half. Thank God Marik was threatening the world, or Yami might have not bothered to defeat him, and I would still be there.

That was unkind of me. I'm sure they would have eventually tried to rescue me. Except that both I and Bakura were trapped in the Shadow Realm. Getting rid of him might have outweighed getting me back.

Whoa, am I being cynical tonight. They're here now, aren't they? Showing concern over my well-being. Well, at least Tea still is.

I tune back into to what she is saying. "-I keep a dream journal, and when I first wake up, I write what I remember down-"

Yeah, I can picture her doing that.

"Tea," I say, interrupting her, "Thank you for the suggestions. But may I ask...what are you all doing here? At this hour?"

Besides eating all my food, that is. Joey has joined in the pilfering of my fridge.

Tea stares directly into my eyes. She's really big on eye contact. Not so good for someone who is turning into a pathological liar, like I am.

"I was worried about you. But I had cheerleading practice after school, and then after that the guys had various things they had to do, so it took awhile for us all to get together."

And why didn't you just come over by yourself? I almost asked that aloud when it hit me. There's safety in numbers.

Tea didn't want to be alone with me. Not with the chance of my yami coming out.

But hadn't I told them about how he'd been largely silent since we were freed from the Shadow Realm? Barely an insult out of him...

No. I hadn't told them. I haven't spoken much to them for weeks, except for saying hello at school, and asking how they have been. And no one had asked me about it.

You'd think such a concerned bunch would occasionally ask "Hey, how's that psycho in your body doing?" or "Has he sent anyone to the Shadow Realm lately?"

But, no. Maybe they don't even know he's still here...

But then why would they be afraid to be alone with me?

"Bakura," Tea continues, "I know I- _we _haven't been very good friends to you lately. I'm sorry about that. We shouldn't let other stuff get in the way of our friendship."

Ah, the friendship speeches. I never appreciated those, because I always felt excluded from them. Those speeches were for Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. And Mai. And Serenity. And other people.

Tea holds her arms out and before I can react she has her arms around me, in a kind of quick friendship-hug-thing.

Ack! Don't hug me!

I have personal space issues. Must come from sharing a body against my will.

Her hug doesn't feel that bad though.

Since I don't really know how to react, I just stand there, feeling weird, and no doubt looking it.

Tea breaks the hug and steps away from me, but she still has her hands on my shoulders. "We're sorry if we've been neglectful. Right guys?"

Joey and Tristen glance up. Joey says "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Well, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Yugi speaks up next. "You should come over to the shop more often Bakura. Joey and I have been practicing dueling, and he's going to beat me soon."

Snort. Yeah, sure. Joey beat The King of Games. When Bakura decides to be a vegetarian.

Wow, did I just see Tea roll her eyes? I'm beginning to think there's more to her then I thought.

"No way man, you'll always win," says Joey, but you can tell he appreciated the compliment.

You mean his Yami will always win.

Oops.

_Someone's testy today._

Oh great. Somebody's finally awake.

_I wasn't sleeping._ _But you should be._

Right, so you can take over while I'm out?

_I told you, I haven't been doing that. Stop blaming me for your own issues._

I didn't have issues before you came along!

_That's what you think. You're making that Tea-person confused._

What? Oh, Tea's still looking at me. Kinda like she thinks I was talking to myself in my head.

Gotta hand it to her, she's perceptive.

Yugi looks concerned again. "Sorry Yugi, I was...just thinking about my after school schedule for this week. I think I can come over tomorrow though. That okay?"

Yugi beams at me. "Yeah, that's great Bakura. And you're welcome over anytime."

Oh really? What happens if I take you up on that?

I must have had a dazed look on my face or something, because Tea is spinning me towards the kitchen and says to the guys, "I'll help Bakura make some snacks."

But once we are in the kitchen Tea takes hold of my shoulders and pushes me into one of the chairs by the table and sits down next to me. Then she stares at me.

I stare back for as long as I can, then drop my gaze to look at my hands, which are clasped in my lap. Suddenly they are of much interest to me.

Maybe I should say something. Like 'Why did you drag me in here?' 'Or what do you want?'. That would probably be the normal thing to do.

Tea speaks up first though, so I am not able to prove my overwhelming normalcy. "Bakura, what's wrong?"

Didn't we have this conversation? God, I'm so tired.

_Is she talking to me, or to you?_

Me. I think. Wait, of course to me.

_Then why doesn't she use your name?_

Nobody does.

Bakura is silent. He's made his point. None of Yugi and Co. call me Ryou. Another way I'm an outcast, I guess.

Was that even my yami talking? Or was that me again? I don't know, and does it even matter?

Tea is still waiting patiently for a response. "I- I told you, I've been having trouble sleeping..."

Tea takes my hand in hers, in an earnest gesture of concern I've seen her use for other people. I almost jerk my hand back, but I don't.

"I know that's not it. I can tell." A pause. "Is it...your yami?"

Ah, an interest in him finally shown.

Since I don't know if Bakura is part of the problem (what am I saying? Of course he's a part of the problem.) I don't respond.

Tea leans back from me, letting go of my hand. It drops back onto my lap, lifeless. "You don't have to tell me. I just want you to know... that you can always talk to me if you need too. I want you to know...that I care. Ryou."

_That I care. _

Her voice echos in my head. _Ryou._

"Hey, what's holding up the snacks?" Joey's voice can be heard from the other room.

Tea leans over again, and grips my hand, squeezing it slightly, while smiling. I withdraw my hand as she straightens up, and then raises from the chair and opens the refrigerator.

"What snacks do you have?" Her voice is back to normal, chipper-Tea-tone.

I get up from the chair and open a cupboard. "I think I have some chips in here somewhere."

Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought they were. Maybe, with someone willing to help, everything will be fine.

_Heh._

Well, not 'fine'.

Tea smiles at me as we bring the snacks into the other room.

But things will be better. Definitely better.

x

x

x

OmG I suck at romance. That sad, pathetic talk between Ryou and Tea is the extent to which I write it. Sigh.

This fic was mostly written to express my anger over the fact that no one cares for Ryou. Well, his fans certainly do, but no one on the show. That I have witnessed. I'm sure I missed something, but my overall impression is that Yugi and Co. could really care less about him, if his Yami's not terrorizing the place. I mean, they care that he's alive. But that's about it.

Example: When Yami Marik is sent to the Shadow Realm, Bakura makes it back to this dimension. And the first thing he does is eat (heh, I found that endearing) And as Yugi and Co. walk by they see him, they observe him eating a banana. After seeing that Ryou's daily potassium intake is on its way to being fulfilled, they don't inquire about his health, or show any particular joy over him being back. See what I mean?

Yeah... review please. I need reassurance that I can successfully write in a character's point of view.


End file.
